


Play Dead

by Carnivalgirl



Series: Play Dead [1]
Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/M, HIM - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Ville Valo - Freeform, Ville Valo/reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalgirl/pseuds/Carnivalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by Vampire Ville, it's difficult to control your emotions when he knows how to take over them so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, and I couldn't find a reader/ville fic, so I figured I would oblige and let you lot have a reader fic with a vampire Ville. I hope you enjoy.

"What are you going to do?" You asked, stepping back as far as you can from him until your hands were touching the wall.

"(Y/N), I'm not going to hurt you," he began, his voice silky as it caressed your ears. "Well, not at first." 

You swallowed hard, the little saliva in your mouth scratching past your dry throat as you envisioned all the horrible ways he would hurt you. Staring at him as he moved closer to you, a strange sensation took over. As your eyes slowly closed, a warmth radiated from your chest and slowly encompassed the whole of your body, leaving you feeling drowsy and relaxed. The urge to run had vanished, while the thoughts of this pale man still flooded your mind. However, they were slowly changing. He went from having his hands on your throat, to slowly moving closer and kissing the soft skin that covered your pulse. As hard as you tried, these thoughts wouldnt subside. It was like he had taken hold over your mind. 

"Shh," he cooed, his body now touching yours ever so lightly. His hand snaked up your side, continuing over your chest before he stopped at your neck, fully exposing it to him. 

"Please," you beg, the nails of your fingers now digging into the wall behind you. 

A grin took over his mouth as he whispered close to your skin, his lips grazing your neck gently. 

"Please, what?" He asked, his hands resting on the wall behind you. 

"Pl-" You began. What did you want? Why were you begging? How did this warmth in your chest turn into a want, a need, for him to do something. Set you free? _No._ Get away from you? _No._ What had he done to your mind? 

"Tell me," he whispered, his voice deep and alluring. It was like the final blow as your skin tingled with anticipation of him. 

"Please," you said once more, as he held his position in front of you. "Do it." 

Without another word, he opened his mouth and plunged his fangs deep into the soft skin of your neck. At first, you began to struggle -that natural human instinct- but Ville held your hands to the wall, keeping you still while he suckled on your blood, relishing the moment. That warmth still remained but the more he drank, the further you slipped from it. He was practically gulping down the red substance that kept you alive. As your body slumped, he held you up before eventually drawing back and carrying you in his arms to the sofa. He laid you down gently before tearing a piece of skin from his wrist, forcing his blood into your mouth. 

"Drink," he managed, while licking his lips and savoring that final taste of your blood. 

"I don't want to be like you," you splutter, and he laughs. 

"You won't," he said, leaning over you. "I just need you to drink to heal...for round two." 

Like an obliging servant, you swallowed down the blood that was strangely cold and metallic to the tongue. There was a short moment of silence, as you witnessed his blood covered smile, before you passed out. 

Ville stood up and wiped his face, sucking the excess off of his fingers. He stood for a moment, watching you sleep as he cracked his neck, confused about how he felt about you. He blamed it on the fact that your blood was now in him. Human blood to vampires makes a connection, but Ville was more than used to pushing that connection away. 

Slowly, he walked around the sofa, before leaning on the back of it and watching the wound on your neck heal up. He dragged his jacket from the chair next to the sofa and placed it over you, before leaving to rinse his body and mind of the thoughts he was having about you.


End file.
